


Repercussions

by J_33



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x10, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: It happens as soon as they get her out of the van.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> So I love The Brave. At first I thought it was just some cliche army show and I would have never seen myself writing fan fiction on it in a hundred years, but now I love it and realized it's so much more than an army show. The acting is great, the writing is great, and it has me on the edge of my seat every time I watched it. I haven't wrote anything in a while since I've been busy with college, but after waiting over a month for episode ten, and the epicness that is was I couldn't help but write something based on it. This is sort of an analysis of the rescue scene which was amazing but rushed because they had to put more stuff into the episode. So enjoy, and feel free to comment or just share your general appreciation of the show that kept me up to 3am writing about!

Her arms were heavy, and her wrists were raw from the chains that took shelter around them since she was captured. There’s an explosion to her right that propels the doors open. The bastards limp and pathetic body is dragged out of the van and before she can even register all of the chaos around her, two gunshots ring out, but this time they were off in the distance, not whizzing past her ear. Still she couldn't help but shutter. Then suddenly Top is in her line of sight, barking orders at McG, and saying her name over and over again like the more he says it, the less real this whole situation will become. Like if he says it enough she would have never missed the shot at the Tea House, or gone into the hotel, and never been sent to the black cite and that horrible room covered in white to never come out again.

But she did get out, she did, and this is real unlike the gruesome photos shown to her only hours before. And she can't help the sigh of relief mixed with exasperation that escapes her lips as Dalton cuts the chains holding up her arms. 

It happens as soon as they get her out of the van. The shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins and she could feel every inch of her body from head to toe. The cool numbness in her arms is replaced with a burning itch from the meticulously placed cuts that Arthur orchestrated on her skin like marks on a map. Everything is blurry, and bright, and far too loud.

She feels arms wrapped around her, holding her up for dear life, as they move her from one car to another. She wants to walk on her own, she wants to scream and lash out but now that her hands and legs are finally free of the shackles she no longer has the strength. Jaz is floating and sinking all at once in the middle of a street in Iran that smells like smoke and sweat. 

Top is yelling more orders, but she can't hear it over the sirens that seem to get closer and closer with every passing second. Her team lifts her into the back of the car, as she squints off into the distance trying to make sense of all that is happening around her. For a moments she forgets that she is still dressed in the white outfit caked with blood, her blood, and then it all comes rushing back to her. The torture, the pain, the shock when she was told that her own country gave her up, and signed her death warrant, so sure that she would break eventually and reveal secrets worth more than her life. 

Jaz wonders what the people back in D.C. are thinking right now. If Director Campbell is listening to the coms with her hands on her hips wondering if all this was worth the trouble, and risk. Is she regretting not just letting them execute her, and letting her body just become another unknown prisoner with a bullet to the head? Do they think she's brave? Or do they blame her for the shit storm that was unleashed? 

Dalton is cushioned at her side, cradling her swollen and bruised face. She lets out a cry. It’s quiet and constricted and just a glimpse of all the agony and guilt she is feeling inside. She feels herself cracking, like the framed picture of her dysfunctional family back in her quarters at home. 

Now everyone is piled into the car as Hossein punches the gas. The car speeds forward toward another unknown fate, and everyone is holding their breath, afraid if they make a sound the other shoe will drop. With each passing mile she feels a piece of herself shatter. She’s free, she beat death, but as the adrenaline begins to wear off, and her body begins to shut down once again, she somehow feels like her fight is just beginning.


End file.
